Amor y Traición
by Allelu
Summary: Ella era una bruja muy poderosa heredera del poder del mítico Fujitaka Clow. Él, el hijo de su asesino. ¿Surgirá el amor entre ellos o se verán cegados por el odio de ambas familias y sus rivalidades? S&S Congelado por el momento, lo siento.
1. Introducción

**_Introducción_**

Año 546 d.C, Japón, donde un vasto ejército se prepara para lanzar una ofensiva contra su principal rival, China, y así poder vengar la muerte de su venerable emperador: Fujitaka Clow "el sabio", uno de los más importantes soveranos del país, además de una de las personas más justas y sabias que jamás hayan morado en este mundo y en el otro.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando cierta joven de cabellos castaños, ojos verde esmeralda y una bruja muy poderosa, llamada Sakura Clow, se ve forzada a participar en tan sangrienta guerra, algo que no le agrada en absoluto, y aun menos la tarea que le ha sido encomendada.

-Hija, debes entender que tu deber es vengar a tu padre. Como legítima heredera debes recuperar el honor de tu familia, que fue arrebatado cuando ese rey chino, Hien Li, lo asesinó-insistía una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos también de ese color, aunque con algunos destellos esmeralda.

-Lo sé, madre, lo sé, es sólo que…no me parece muy "noble" mi misión en está batalla-replicó la chica.

-Pero es la única forma de ganar esta guerra, los chinos son más fuertes y más numerosos que nosotros, aunque seamos más expertos y poderosos en el arte de la magia, ellos cuentan con Shaoran Li, el hijo del asesino de tu padre, que conoce todos los secretos de este arte y puede protegerlos de nosotros-comentaba Nadeshiko, que así se llamaba la mujer.

-Está bien lo haré, lo seduciré para que me cuente sus secretos y sus planes de ataque y luego lo mataré, pero quiero que sepa madre que no apruebo esto en absoluto-respondió Sakura.

-Gracias, partirás mañana al amanecer, pero nadie debe saber quien eres, o te matarán sin piedad, intenta aparenter ser una de las concubinas ofrecidas al rey y nadie se fijará en ti-la aconsejó Nadeshiko.

Y tras ese último comentario se alejó con aire majestuoso, para seguir repasando las estrategias a seguir, una vez comenzado el combate.

-¿Por qué me meteré en estos líos?, ojalá Tomoyo estuviera aquí para poder ayudarme…-pensaba la joven, al tiempo que se dirigía a su palacio, para poder preparar lo que llevaría al día siguiente y despedirse de sus queridos amigos…

_Mientras tanto y en otro lugar…_

-¡Venga esclava no tengo todo el día!, sírveme a mi hijo y a mi más vino-ordenó un hombre, que a juzgar por su aspecto y su tono de voz parecía el soberano del lugar.

-Si, su alteza-contestó la muchacha al tiempo que vertía más vino en las copas de ambos hombres… "Sakura…ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, te necesito…" pensaba la joven.

Notas de Autora: ¿Qué os a parecido? esta es sólo la introducción, esta historia contará de 9 capítulos más, aunque quizás tarde un poco en subirlos, porque estoy escribiendo otro fic Y&N y además tengo examenes en el colegio...pero intentaré subirlos lo más pronto posible.

* * *


	2. En marcha

Capítulo I

_**Capítulo I**_

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y la hora de partir hacia China, hacia la que sería su misión más peligrosa y más desagradable (n.a: ¿Seducir a alguien es desagradable?).

-¡Sakura! ¿Has preparado ya todo lo que vas a llevar?, el viaje es largo y nadie te va a acompañar, no podemos arriesgarnos, si llevas escolta te descubrirán-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Si madre, tengo todo listo, sólo debo despedirme de Touya y los demás-respondió la ojiverde al tiempo que se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, donde seguro se encontrarían sus amigos.

Una vez llegó allí se limitó a contemplar la escena que tenía en frente: unos jóvenes con el torso desnudo (debido al calor) combatiendo como si les fuese la vida en ello.

"Que grotesco"pensó Sakura, y es que a ella no le agradaban las peleas en absoluto, si bien ella era una experta espadachín y no había ser vivo capaz de derrotarla, no soportaba las guerras ya que no aguantaba la idea de arrebatarle la vida a una persona.

-Hola monstruo-murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hermano!, me has asustado, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que yo ¡¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!-gritó enfurecida la pequeña flor de cerezo.

-Lo se, pero es tan reconfortante ver tu cara de mal humor por las mañanas, que no puedo resistirme-manifestó el aludido.

-Grrr-gruñó Sakura al tiempo que propinaba un buen pisotón a su hermano-En fin, he venido a decirte que parto a China, ya sabes, mi misión.

-Ten cuidado hermanita, a saber que te harán esos bárbaros-dijo Touya borrando la sonrisa de su cara y conteniendo una mueca de dolor debido al golpe de su hermana.

-Hermano ya soy mayorcita, tengo 17 años y se cuidarme yo solita, no te preocupes-respondió la chica.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que por su culpa nuestro padre está muerto y Tomoyo desparecida-le recordó el mayor de los Clow.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes Touya, lo se, y es por eso mismo que debo realizar esta tarea, aunque no me guste la idea de matar a alguien-replicó la joven.

-Perdóname, no debí haber sido tan brusco, en fin vamos con los demás, estarán ansiosos por verte-le dijo su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayectó hacia el área de combate, estaban ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos…

"¿Por qué debe Sakura enfrentarse a esto? Todavía es una niña inocente que no ha visto morir a nadie…¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo ir yo, que ansío vengar a nuestro padre…?" pensaba Touya

"Padre, Tomoyo….por culpa de esos chinos vosotros no estáis ahora con nosotros, ojalá esto no hubiese ocurrido, ojalá estuvieseis aquí….por lo menos tú Tomoyo, tú que siempre tenías una palabra para consolarme y resolver mis problemas…. ¿por qué tuvieron que raptarte y alejarte de mi lado?" pensaba a su vez la joven hechicera.

Tras un par de minutos andando llegaron a su destino, donde les esperaba un gran recibimiento por parte de los luchadores, además de una fiesta improvisada con música, bailarines y comida.

Sakura en cuanto vio esto se emocionó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Amigos…gracias-susurró con voz queda.

-No tienes porque agradecernos nada pequeña, eres nuestra amiga y señora y todos estamos muy tristes por tu partida y por su misión, todos sabemos lo díficil que te resulta-comentó un luchador de pelo gris y ojos de mismo color que reflejaban una calidez asombrosa y aun lo era más la tranquilidad que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Yukito-respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, ojalá pudiese ir yo en tu lugar, acabaría con ese tal Shaoran Li y así usted no tendría que mancharse las manos con semejante sujeto -dijo otro.

-Yamazaki, ¿otra vez con tus mentiras?-preguntó una muy sonriente Sakura.

-¿Cómo podéis dudar de mi? vuestro más leal servidor…me ofendéis-replicó el chico.

-Jajaja, lo raro sería no dudar, jajaja -rió la chica.

-…¿por qué nunca me cree la gente?-preguntó el pobre guerrero.

-Por que nunca dices la verdad-respondió la joven, lo que provocó una carcajada general entre los asistentes.

Pronto la risa cesó pues apareció la figura imponente de Nadeshiko Clow, esposa de Fujitaka Clow y la más poderosa de las brujas.

-Hija, es la hora, debes partir-

-Si madre. Perdonadme amigos, pero debo irme, nos volveremos a ver os lo prometo-dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba corriendo del grupo en busca de su caballo.

_En otro lugar…_

-Hijo, dentro de 2 meses y medio será el día más importante de tu vida, será tu vigesimo primer día del nombre, y como tal debes ir de caza, en busca del jabalí sagrado del dios Fu Hsi-anunció un hombre.

-Está bien padre, ¿y cuándo debo partir?-preguntó el hijo.

-Hoy al medio día deberás viajar durante 30 días en dirección Este para luego internarte en el Bosque de los Dioses. Una vez allí deberás cazar al jabalí sagrado y como prueba deberás traerme su corazón, sólo entonces serás reconocido como heredero de la dinastía Li y todo lo que ello implica-respondió su padre.

-Si, padre, iré a preparar lo imprescindible para el viaje y me pondré en marcha-dijo el chico.

_De vuelta con nuestra joven ojiverde…_

-Estoy lista madre-comentó Sakura

-Espera, ¿sabes qué es lo que debes hacer?, cuando llegues al palacio debes entregar esta carta en la que te ofreces como concubina en la fiesta organizada dentro de 2 meses y medio al joven Li, si sales ahora y llevas un ritmo constante llegarás a tiempo para la celebración. Una vez allí sólo deberás acercarte a ese mocoso, seducirle y en cuanto puedas… matarlo, de ese modo asestarás un golpe mortal a nuestro enemigo y nosotros atacaremos una vez recibida la señal de que has realizado tu trabajo-explicó su madre.

-Muy bien-contestó la castaña.

-Adios hija, cuídate mucho-dijo Nadeshiko, dándole la espalda para que no pudiese observar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Madre…no os preocupéis estaré bien, nadie me hará daño y cuando acabe con esto podremos vivir en paz… -dijo Sakura con voz suave.

-Si…adios…hija mía-susurró su madre.

-Adios madre-contestó a su vez la flor de cerezo.

Y tras esta conversación comenzó el viaje de nuestra pequeña, aunque no por ello indefensa, protagonista.

_En ese mismo instante…_

-Adios hijo mío, cuídate mucho y haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti-dijo un hombre.

-No os defraudare…padre-respondió el joven al tiempo que montaba en caballo, un corcel gris de crines blancas, de una fortaleza asombrosa.

_De vuelta con Sakura…_

Llevaba horas cabalgando hacia el oeste, cuando por fin divisó la costa.

"¡Por fin!, ahora sólo debo preparar el hechizo que permitirá a mi caballo galopar sobre el agua"pensó la joven.

Y así lo hizo, en cuanto llegó a la playa, desmontó se su caballo y empezó a buscar un lugar asilado en el que pudiese realizar el encantamiento tranquilamente y sin que nadie pudiese desconcentrarla.

Una vez allí, dibujo el símbolo del Yin y el Yang en la arena, encendió unas velas y se dispuso a entonar la salmodia que la ayudaría a proseguir con su viaje:

-¡O-Wata-Tsu-Mi!, por favor escucha mis plegarias y accede a mis ruegos, por favor te lo suplico, da a mi caballo y a mi el poder de deslizarnos sobre las aguas, para que así yo pueda vengar a aquel que te adoró como el más poderoso de los dioses…Fujitaka Clow y que fue asesinado por los chinos-

Una vez acabó, apareció un enorme dragon serpiente de color verde, que murmuró con voz grave:

-Hechicera que tienes el poder de controlar los elementos: agua, viento y luz; recibe aquí y ahora el poder de los dioses-

Por un momento una luz brilló en el cielo y cegó momentaneamente a Sakura, que en cuanto se hubo recuperado agradeció al dios del mar:

-Muchas gracias, oh todo poderoso, recibo este don con gratitud y humildad y prometo hacer buen uso de él-

Finalizado el conjuro ensilló a su caballo y marchó al galope hacia China, en un viaje cargado de aventuras y peligro.

_En otro lugar, ahora no tan lejano…_

Un joven iba cabalgando velozmente, atravesando granjas, praderas, bosques, sin detenerse un instante, pues su montura no lo necesitaba ya que era una creación propia, una extensión de su magia y por tanto, mientras no se acabasen sus energías el caballo no se dentendría, claro que todo esto cansaba mucho al muchacho.

"Debo darme prisa, no puedo demorarme ni un segundo"era lo que pensaba el jinete.

Siguió cabalgando durante unas horas más hasta que finalmente no pudo más y en cuanto encontró un lugar en el que pasar la noche resguardado del frío, bajó de su caballo y se dispuso a encender una hoguera para poder prepara la comida y entrar en calor.

-Eso está mejor-dijo en voz alta una vez hubo terminado de comer y se tumbaba en el suelo para tener lo que sería un sueño reparador…

No había amanecido todavía cuando el joven se despertó y prosiguió con su viaje hacia el oeste (n.a: en la dirección opuesta a la que lleva Sakura).

_1 Mes despúes_

"Por fin, ya he llegado al Bosque de los Dioses, ahora mi misión es cazar al jabalí"pensó el guerrero.

_De vuelta con Sakura_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que partió de Tomoeda (Japón) para dirigirse al país de sus enemigos y vengar a su padre. Un mes en el que había añorado terriblemente a su familia y amigos, y en el que se había repetido una y otra vez, por qué tenía que haber sido ella la encargada de acabar con la vida de Shaoran Li.

"¿Dónde estoy?"pensaba Sakura.

La joven se hallaba en un bosque, pero no uno cualquiera, éste era oscuro , aunque no llegaba a ser sombrío y un aura divina emanaba del lugar.

"Debe de ser un santuario a los dioses"pensó.

La curiosidad le venció, se bajó del caballo y comenzó a explorar el lugar, admirando la belleza y pureza del lugar, jamás había visto un lugar tan mágico y a la vez misterioso.

_En ese mismo lugar…_

Llevaba varios minutos acechando a su presa y ahora, finalmente, tenía la oportunidad de abatirla con una de su flechas encantadas.

"No, debe ser un combate noble"se dijo a sí mismo.

Y así lo fue, el chico salió de su escondite con espada en mano. El jabalí ni se inmutó, parecía que se esperaba el ataque, así que se dedicó a observar al joven frente a él.

El chico estaba desconcertado, no creía que esa fuese la conducta de un jabalí normal, claro que este no era un animal corriente, era un animal sagrado. Sin pensarselo dos veces se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a atacarle con fiereza, pero sin descuidar su defensa.

Habían pasado minutos y ninguno de los dos estaba herido o cansado.

-Eres…bueno-suspiró el espadachín.

-Tu también, has sido enviado por tu padre, ¿verdad?-replicó el jabalí con una voz melódica, impropia de semejante animal.

-¿Hablas?-fue lo único que atinó a preguntar el chico.

-Por supuesto que si, por algo soy sagrado ¿no?, y ahora dime, ¿te ha enviado tu padre a matarme o no?-respondió a su vez la bestia.

-Pe..perdón; sí, si que me ha enviado mi padre a matarle, dice que como prueba de mi valor debo enviarle su co…corazón-tartamudeó el pobre muchacho

-Pues dile que enhorabuena, ya tenía ganas de que enviase a alguien con habilidad y agallas-gruñó el jabalí.

-Gracias, pero no podemos detenernos más, el combate debe proseguir, ya nos hemos demorado mucho-dijo el chico.

El animal no se hizo de rogar y se abalanzó sobre el joven, con una fuerza que lo asombró.

"¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía, si yo estoy al límite de mis fuerzas?"pensó, aunque no por ello su ataque fue menos intenso. Fue entonces cuando dio con la solución para derrotarlo, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban invocaría a Lei Gong para que lo matase, sabía que no era justo pero si no lo hacía moriría.

-¡Lei Gong, dios del Trueno, acude en mi ayuda!-gritó

Un rayo enorme cayó del cielo y atravesó al jabalí, dejando su cuerpo quemado sobre la hierba.

"Menos mal que resultó, estaba perdiendo toda esperanza…"pensó

_En ese instante_

Llevaba varios minutos caminando en ese lugar, cuando de repente oyó un ruido a su espalda; con la velocidad de un rayo desenfundó su espada y se dio la vuelta, para encontrar 3 hombres de aspecto desañilado y temible.

-Tranquila pequeña, no queremos hacerte daño, sólo queremos pasar un buen rato contigo-dijo el mayor de los 3.

-No gracias, debo continuar con mi camino-respondió con frialdad separándose de aquellos brutos.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó otro, mientras la sujetaba del brazo-Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte preciosa.

-¡Sueltame!-exclamó la ojiverde y con un movimiento de su espada tumbó a su enemigo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?, me las va a pagar…-la amenazó el primero.

_No muy lejos de allí…_

-Me pregunto que serán esos ruidos-se dijo el chico, cuando de repente oyó un grito de auxilio.

-¡Socorro!, que alguien me ayude-

-Nadie te puede oir preciosa, así que calmate y disfruta…

El joven ya estaba corriendo en la dirección del grito cuando se detuvo en seco, para contemplar la horrible escena que tenía frente a él; una joven de hermosos cabellos castaños, que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, forcejeaba, intentando escapar de dos hombres que la sujetaban de los brazos e intentaban desvestirla.

_Sakura POV_

-¡Soltadme!, dejadme ir por favor-sollozó

No pudo decir más pues recibió un golpe en la nuca y lo que siguió a eso fue oscuridad.

Notas de autora: Ya está el primer capitulo de este fic, me costó un poco hacerlo, pero aquí está, espero que os guste. Por favor dejad reviews P

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews:

_Areli BTKyo, __gabyhyatt__, camilaa, _Rosh bernal, amatista1986, Hironi, Diosa Galaxy, Shao-kun lovers.

El nombre de los dioses los saqué de aquí:

es./wiki/Mitologíachina (eso con respecto a Shaoran)

Con respecto a Sakura el nombre del dios que aparece es el siguiente:

**O-Wata-Tsu-Mi** (también conocido como Shio-Zuchi —El viejo hombre de las mareas—) en el sintoísmo es el más importante de los muchos dioses marinos. Fue creado cuando Izanagi se lavó en el mar, tras volver de la Tierra de la Oscuridad. Es el dominador de los peces y de todos los seres vivientes del mar y además es quien controla las mareas. Tiene el poder de controlar cualquier criatura que nade en el mar (incluyendo a los hombres) y puede mover las aguas del océano a su antojo. En su forma verdadera es un tremendo dragón serpiente de color verde, pero se encuentra igualmente cómodo tomando la forma de un viejo hombre con agallas. O-Wata-Tsu-Mi vive en un gran palacio en el fondo del mar.

Por lo general, O-Wata-Tsu-Mi es una deidad benevolente. Regula las mareas de una forma tan regular que permite a los hombres predecir sus movimientos y evitar su daños. Cuando alguien visita su palacio se comporta como un buen anfitrión. Los augurios de O-Wata-Tsu-Mi son llevados normalmente por su mensajero, un monstruo marino llamado Wani, aunque pueden también llegar a los hombres en forma de mareas violentas o extrañas.


	3. Aviso

AVISO

_**AVISO**_

Hola!! Cuanto tiempo!!, escribo este aviso para pediros perdon por el retraso a la hora de actualizar este fic, últimamente estoy muy liada y no se cuando voy a poder subir el proximo capitulo.

Espero que en verano tenga mas tiempo y pueda subir varios capitulos o incluso acabar el fic.

Un saludo, y lo siento por el retraso, Allelu


End file.
